Comfort
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Astoria provides Neville some much needed comfort.


**Title:** Comfort  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Neville/Astoria  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 642  
 **Summary:** Astoria provides Neville some much needed comfort.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **June Event - Easy Level - Astoria Greengrass

 **The Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Pairing Used - Neville/Astoria

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Azkaban

 **Taming the Muse Livejournal Community:** Prompt Used - Anthomancy

 **Writerverse Livejournal Community:** Prompts Used - Understanding, Threat

* * *

Astoria stared at the beautiful flowers. There were various types around her as she tried her hand at Anthomancy. She was never one for Divination, but something about the flowers called to her, as if she was meant to find some understanding with them.

She closed her eyes and tried to feel the vibrations from the flowers, touching some of the petals with gentle fingers, not wanting to disrupt the fragile beauty of them. The fragrance encompassed her and soothed her as she closed her eyes.

She was trying to discover whether Neville would finally propose to her. She was tired of waiting and wanted to be sure that her patience hadn't been in vain. She wanted to be Mrs. Astoria Longbottom and after dating for almost three years, she thought she had been patient enough.

Quiet steps entered the garden, and she looked up at her boyfriend. "Neville," she said, a smile lighting up her face as she stood up.

His facial expression caused her to stop, and her smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Her heart shuddered at the very notion that he had been hurt.

"Bellatrix Lestrange died in Azkaban," he intoned flatly.

The absence of facial expression on Neville's usually very open face scared her. "Isn't that a good thing? She wasn't really a threat in Azkaban, but at least now, there's no chance of her breaking out again."

Neville nodded. "It is a good thing. It just makes me realize that her death won't bring back my parents, at least not like they were before they lost their minds."

Astoria went over to him and laid a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry you missed out on being raised by them. At least Bellatrix can never hurt anyone else ever again."

Neville nodded once again and wrapped his arms around Astoria. "It feels wrong to celebrate her death. It feels wrong to celebrate _anyone's_ death." He paused and then quickly added as an afterthought, "Well, expect Voldemort's. _Everyone_ celebrated Voldemort's death."

Astoria stood on her toes so she could kiss his chin. "Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't a good person. She did horrible things. I don't think you're wrong to be grateful that there's no chance of her doing those horrible things again. It doesn't make you a bad person to celebrate her passing."

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

The question came out of nowhere, and Astoria blinked at the suddenness of it. "I never really thought about it."

"Well, what if Bellatrix is reincarnated as someone even more evil?

Astoria took Neville's hand and led him to a bench. The two of them sat side-by-side, their legs pressed against each other. Her hand played with his curly brown hair as she stared into his soulful eyes. "Nev, you're thinking too much. Don't look for trouble where there isn't any. If Bellatrix really is reincarnated, she'd be a baby right now and not our problem. Who knows? She might even be a better person in her second life. You need to focus on what's important."

Neville nodded. "You always know the right thing to say. I think I want to visit my parents tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Of course. Maybe I can try to get their blessing."

Neville blinked. "Blessing for what?"

"Well, if you don't propose to me soon, I'm going to be doing the proposing, and it's always nice to have you intended's parents' blessing."

Neville smiled mysteriously. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Before she could question what he meant, although the fluttering of her heart was a clue, he stood up and pulled her along with him. "Come on, I think you can take a break from your Anthomancy for a while."

She nodded and followed him into the manor. She knew she'd follow him anywhere.


End file.
